L'amour enfoui au plus profond de nous même
by CamDark
Summary: Que se passe t il lorsque des sentiments que vous pensiez ne jamais connaître un jour font surface ? C'est ce qui va arriver au jeune Potter. Mais saura t il oublier la haine et la peur que lui inspire cette homme si sombre ?
1. Default Chapter

_Bon alors, c'est simple. J'avais cette fic depuis pas mal de temps en tête, j'ai donc décidé de la mettre ici. Pour l'instant y se passe pas grand-chose mais vous inquiéter pas l'action n'arrivera dans les prochains chapitres. C'est une fic qui tentera d'être un brin plus sérieux que ce que j'écris d'habitude. On verra ce que ça donnera !_

_Alors, je préviens tout de suite pour les homophobes, c'est une fic NC-17 mettant en scène deux beau mâle dont les hormones sont en pleines action ! Autant dire que vous n'avez plus qu'à disparaître illico presto parce que je vous ai prévenu ! Bien sûr, le rating ne sera prit en compte que dans las chapitres à venir._

_Suis-je réellement obligé de faire un disclaimer ?_

_Sev : Ben bien sûr que vous y êtes contrainte !_

_Cam : Qu'est-ce tu fous là Sévinounet ?_

_Sev : Et bien, vous avez besoin de moi pour cette fiction non ?_

_Cam : Heu oui._

_Sev : Et bien alors j'ai dû informer ma cher créatrice que je devais la quitter quelque temps pour que vous puissiez…abusez de ma personne !_

_Cam: J.K Rowling, je l' adore ! Comment va-t-elle ?_

_Sev: Quelle importance, vous avez besoin de moi oui ou non ?_

_Cam : Vi vi ! Surtout reste dans le coin Sévichou !_

_Sev : Je vous pris de m'appeler Monsieur ou alors Professeur Snape ! On n'a pas élevé les veracrasses ensemble !_

_Cam nullement impressionné: Au faite, les autres arrivent quand ?_

_Les autres : On vient d'arriver !_

_Cam : Parfait tout le monde est là alors ! Je peux commencer ma fic !_

_Harry : Minute, t'as pas fais ton disclaimer !_

_Cam : Tant pis, pu le temps !_

_Vilà, now place à la plus merveilleuse des fanfiction !_

_Sev : Pff, n'importe quoi !_

**L'AMOUR ENFOUI AU PLUS PROFOND DE NOUS MËME**

**quel titre époustouflant !**

_**Titre du chap : Roar**_

C'était un matin d'été tout à fait banal, enfin non, c'était plutôt un midi. Enfin non, c'était l'après midi ou…oh et puis on s'en fout ! C'était un jour quelconque durant le début ou le milieu de l'été peut importe ! Donc, un jour d'été, ça c'est sûr, un jeune homme se prélassait au soleil. Non, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il se prélassait, il faisait plutôt des travaux manuels. Hey la ! Une minute ! N'allez pas penser n'importe quoi ! C'est pas du tout rapport au sexe, ah ben non, pas dès le début quand même, faut laisser passer au moins un chapitre ou deux pour que ça commence ! Je reprends donc. Un jeune homme, qui ne se prélassait pas au soleil, faisait des travaux manuels, en se sens qu'il s'occupait de tailler les rosiers de sa tyrannique tante qui l'observait par la fenêtre pour être certaine qu'il ne prendrait pas l'envie au jeune homme en question de se prélasser au soleil. Vous suivez toujours ? Merveilleux ! Bon aller, passons à l'action !

_POTTER !_

Ce cri du cœur, non plutôt ce cri venant de la gorge des gros hommes moustachu, fit sursauter le jeune homme, qui commençait à avoir des courbatures à force de rester penché au dessus des rosier et qui avait également les mains pleines d'épines de roses, conférant à ses mains une allure de porc-épic. Ayant attraper un coup de soleil. Il se retourna difficilement vers ce qui devait être un membre de sa famille

_Oui oncle Vernon ?_

Apparemment c'était son oncle, sinon il serait idiot de l'avoir appelé « oncle » si ce soit disant « oncle » ne l'était pas en réalité. N'est-ce pas ?

_Dépêche toi de finir avec les rosiers, je veux qu'après ça, tu files m'acheter des œufs à la supérette en bas de la rue !_ Gronda-t-il. On aurait dit qu'il parlait au jeune homme comme s'il s'adressait à un débile mental ou à un chien. Peut-être, le jeune homme l'était il. Débile mental j'entends, pas un chien car cela viendrait à l'encontre des lois de la physique qui à bien établie la différence entre un chien et un homme. Bien qu'il suffît de s'attarder deux petites secondes pour constater qu'un chien ne ressemble définitivement pas un homme et vice versa. Ou alors, le jeune homme serait effectivement un chien, mais alors il faudrait revoir cette fic depuis le début, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tout changer Donc, si l'on dit que le jeune homme en est effectivement un et qu'il n'est pas débile, attardons nous sur le pourquoi cette oncle s'adresse à lui de cette façon ! Mais je crois que vous avez plutôt envie que je continue le cours normal de cette fic car vous aimeriez arriver au lemon avant Noël 2032. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là non ? Oui, bien. Continuons.

_Bien mon oncle_.

On aura donc comprit que cet homme est bien l'oncle du jeune homme. Comment ça « continue cette fic ou on t'écorche vive et on te plonge dans l'eau bouillante » ? Vous l'avez pas dit, c'est moi qui l'ai écris pour vous faire participer à la fic. Bon d'accord, j'me taie d'oreiller Jeu de mot pourri, j'vous l'accorde !

Le jeune Potter, car c'était sans aucun doute son nom, se leva avec les plus grandes difficultés du monde, une fois la tâche laborieuse de couper les rosiers achevée. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, dans le but évident de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se saisi de l'argent laissé sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour aller acheter les œufs pour son oncle.

Une fois ressorti, il se mit à descendre la rue pour aller à la supérette indiquée par son oncle. Arrivé là-bas, il entra et se dirigea immédiatement, sans une once d'hésitation, vers le rayon des laitages où il était certain de trouver les œufs tant convoités. Il les trouva comme il l'avait prévu. Il prit les premiers de la pile, les examina pour être certain qu'aucun d'eux n'était cassé ou fendillés. Il est d'usage de s'arrêter un instant et de se poser LA question que tout le monde se pose continuellement : Qui est arrivés en premier, l'œuf ou la poule ? A cette question, les scientifiques, n'ont toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Mais le jeune Potter ne se posa même pas la question. Dommage pour lui, ça lui aurait permis de se remuer un peu les méninges, qui étaient un peu mous depuis pas mal de temps passé sous le soleil, ses neurones avaient sans doute finis par fondrent. Il alla ensuite payer à la caisse, comme le font les bons citoyens. Puis, une fois son somptueux achat fait, il ressorti et retourna au 4 Privet Drive, comme l'indiquait la plaque sur la boîte aux lettres.

Une petite seconde. 4 PRIVET DRIVE ! Mais, c'est la maison où habite Harry Potter, le célèbre et vénéré Harry Potter ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer avant ! Je dois être distraite. Bon, ben, vu de ce point de vue ça change tout ! Cette fic va être plus passionnante que je le pensais ! Reprenons où nous en étions.

Le jeune Harry Potter, model du parfait sorcier et légende vivante, pénétra dans sa soit disant demeure afin d'apporter les œufs demander par son horrible et moche oncle. Il les déposa dans le frigo et sans un regard pour sa « famille », il remonta se cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Il s'affala de tout son long sur son lit défait. Il avait fait un cauchemar durant la nuit, comme toute les nuits en faite et il avait donc autre chose en tête que de refaire son lit. Il ferma les yeux mais décida très vite qu'il était mieux pour lui de les garder ouvert, les images terribles qui le hantaient depuis un mois déjà ne le lâchant pas même lorsqu'il était éveillé. Il soupira. Un long soupir de désespoir comme quand on désespère de voir un jour l'être aimé arrivé au rendez vous qu'on lui avait fixé. Il observa durant un temps ses mains écorchées par les épines de rosiers, il poussa de nouveau un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il décida qu'il ne servait à rien pour lui de rester prostré là, il se leva donc et se mit devant sa fenêtre, fixant le ciel sans réellement sans rendre compte. Ses pensées tournées vers une seule et unique personne.

_Sirius_. Dit il dans un souffle.

Un mois, un mois que son cher parrain avait disparut derrière le voile. Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il était mort mais il se refusait toujours à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Il chassa ses horribles pensées afin de se concentrer sur un corbeau qui venait de se percher sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il se surprit alors à pensée à son professeur de potions à Poudlard, Severus Snape. Ce corbeau était aussi noir que lui, si on pouvait vraiment dire que Snape était noir. Il ne l'était pas tant que ça à bien y réfléchir, c'était juste…Snape. Impossible pour Harry de comprendre cette homme si étrange et pourtant si fascinent

Harry fixait toujours le corbeau d'un air interrogatif quand celui-ci prit son envol pour aller il ne savait où. Harry aurait aimé faire comme lui, s'envoler loin, sans se demander où il allait, juste s'évader. Il soupira derechef et songea qu'il était temps pour lui de descendre pour aller manger sa maigre pitance, accordé gracieusement par son cher oncle. Comme prévue, il trouva un morceau de fromage ainsi qu'un bout de pain pour l'accompagné posé sur une assiette en carton, sa tante Pétunia jugeant qu'il n'était pas digne de manger dans une assiette normal, comme les gens « normaux ». Harry prit l'assiette dans le but de la monter dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer de nouveau. Il mangea sans se presser son « dîner » sachant que de toute manière, il lui restait quelques biscuits secs et chocogrenouilles de l'année précédente. Une fois qu'il eut terminé il se replongea dans sa dépression. Puis, éreinté par une dure journée de travaille forcé, il sombra dans le sommeil où de sombres rêves l'attendaient.

Il se réveilla en sursaut comme chaque matin. Une sueur froide glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.Ca ne finira donc jamais ! Il se leva sans prendre le temps de refaire son lit. Je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi étant donné qu'il vous suffit de relire un passage un peu plus haut pour comprendre pourquoi Harry ne daigne pas faire son lit le matin. Perte de temps. Il s'apprétait à sortir lorsque son regard capta une ombre noir devant sa fenêtre. Il fit volte face. Le corbeau. Le même que la veille, Harry en était certain car il repensa immédiatement à son professeur. Il lui sourit sans trop savoir pourquoi et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Noter que le mot 'petit déjeuner' devrait être mit entre guillemet, à moins que vous considériez qu'un toast brûlé et un fond de jus d'orange constitue un solide petit déj'. Passons. Harry fini rapidement et entreprit de regarder la liste des travaux que sa tante lui avait laissé, toute la famille étant partie à un déjeuner en ville, auquel Harry n'était bien entendu pas invité. Il sortit dehors afin de tondre la pelouse, sa première tâche de la journée. Il sortit la vieille tondeuse rouillée et entreprit sa tâche sans rechigner. Il stoppa net en apercevant le corbeau, niché sur le sommet de la haie du jardin. Harry le regarda longuement, semblant le détailler et le corbeau fit de même, enfin, on suppose qu'il fit la même chose étant donné qu'on ne peut pas définir si un corbeau a une conscience ou non. Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus. Finalement, Harry ne trouva rien de bien particulier à se corbeau, hormis le fait qu'il lui faisait penser à Snape. Il finit par s'en désintéresser pour se consacrer entièrement à sa tâche.

Il était environ 11h lorsque Harry eu finit de tondre le gazon. Le corbeau n'avait pas bougé, observant le brun de son œil noir mais rassurant. Le Survivant regarda à nouveau sa liste et entreprit sa seconde tâche : laver les vitres. Toute la journée passa ainsi, Harry exécutant chaque nouvelle tâche sans montrer son agacement ou son désespoir de finir un jour.

Lorsque Harry revint dans sa chambre, il remarqua immédiatement le corbeau sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il lui sourit et entreprit d'aller se coucher, éreinter par sa journée de travaille. Sa « famille » n'était toujours pas rentrée, mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il s'endormit dans l'instant, ses songes emplis d'images d'hommes en noir et de voile blanc.

Au réveil, il ne fut pas surprit de voir le même corbeau, toujours le fixant, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. Le jeune homme fit alors une chose qu'il ne pensait pas faire un jour. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et se mit à parler au corbeau.

_Salut ! Tu vas bien ?_

Il ne s'attendait bien entendu à aucune réponse de la part du volatile, c'est pourquoi il fut plus que surprit de voir l'oiseau hocher doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

_Tu me comprends !_

Nouvelle affirmation du corbeau.

_Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

Je suis bête pensa Harry comme s'il pouvait parler

_Rrrrroarrr !_ Croassa l'oiseau noir.

_Roar ? C'est ton nom ?_

Hochement de tête.

_Enchanté Roar ! Moi c'est Harry !_

Le volatile battit soudainement des ailes comme pour montrer sa joie ou sa colère, après tout, qui pouvait savoir.

_Dis moi, tu as faim ?_

_Crrrrrroa !_

_Ca veut dire oui ?_

Hochement positif.

_Bon, attends moi ici, je t'apportes un truc à manger._

Harry descendit les marche à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller sa famille dormant toujours d'un sommeil de plomb. Il ouvrit le frigo pour en prendre les quelques tranches de bacon restantes. Son oncle et sa tante n'y verraient que du feu, pensant que leur Dudlynouchet les avaient mangés. Il remonta tout aussi silencieusement les marches et referma la porte de sa chambre. Il s'avança vers le corbeau qui n'avait pas bougé. Il lui tendit le bacon que Roar s'empressa de dévorer. Il devait vraiment avoir faim, le pauvre.

_Dis moi Roar, ça fait longtemps que tu es là à me surveiller ?_

_Crrrrrroa !_

_Je prends ça pour un oui. Mmmmmfff, je t'envie tu sais. J'aimerais bien pouvoir voler comme toi pour partir loin d'ici._

Le corbeau inclina la tête de côté, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_Ma famille me hait ! Il dise sans cesse que je suis un monstre et que je n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour. J'en viens à penser qu'ils ont raison, je ne mérite pas de vivre. Pas après ce qui c'est passé avant les vacances en tout cas._

Roar écoutait, attentif au discours d'Harry. Celui-ci se sentait bien. Il aimait parler de ses malheurs au corbeau, ça l'apaisait, lui retirait un poids qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_J'ai tué mon parrain tu sais. Bien sûr, tout le monde me dira que c'est faux, que ce n'est pas ma faute mais moi je sais que c'est vrai Il est venue à mon secours à cause de ma stupide impulsion. Il est passer derrière le voile à cause de mon manque de discernement Il est mort à cause de ma bêtise. Mais c'est pas le seul à être mort par ma faute tu sais. Avant lui, y a eu Cédric Diggory. Lui il est mort à cause de mon sens de la justice, de l'honneur, de l'équité. Et avant cela encore, y a eu mes parents. Eux, ils sont morts à cause de moi tout simplement. S'il ne m'avait pas mis au monde, ils seraient toujours là. Bon._

Harry se leva de la chaise qu'il avait postée devant la fenêtre pour avoir plus de faciliter à regarder le corbeau et à parler.

_Je te remercie de m'avoir écouté me lamenter sur mon sort. Tu dois t'en foutre royalement, mais, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. Aller, je dois aller faire le petit déjeuner pour ma famille. Tu seras là à mon retour ?_

_Crrrrrroa !_

_Bien. A plus tard alors._

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry passa les deux semaines qui suivirent. Il parlait de ses malheurs à Roar en se levant puis allait préparer le petit déjeuner, remontait dans sa chambre pour continuer ses lamentations, ensuite il entreprenait de faire les tâches sur sa liste sous l'œil bienveillant de son nouvelle ami et enfin le soir, il parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur le bord de sa fenêtre.

Harry se réveilla tranquillement ce matin là. Ses cauchemars l'avaient laissé en paix depuis que Roar était là. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla à la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps là, Roar dormait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait bien essayé de rentrer une fois dans la chambre, mais le jeune brun lui avait fait comprendre que c'était impossible.

_Si mon oncle te surprend dans ma chambre, c'est notre fin à tout les deux !_ Lui avait-il expliqué.

Depuis, Roar restait là, à sa place. Il finit par ouvrir l'œil et vit que son ami ne se trouvait pas là. Il étira ses ailes et s'envola afin d'aller voir un vieil ami à lui.

Le soir, Roar se reposta au même endroit, mais au moment où il se posait, il vit Harry entrer dans sa chambre en tombant par terre.

L'oncle Vernon avait poussé Harry dans sa chambre et celui-ci était tombé, trop souffrant et épuisé pour faire autrement. Son oncle hurla alors :

Et que je n'te reprenne plus jamais à fouiller dans le frigo tu m'entends ! Plus jamais, sale vaurien !

Il referma la porte d'un coup sec. Le jeune homme s'effondra alors en larmes. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré comme ça. La dernière fois remontait à la mort de son parrain.

Roar descendit de son perchoir afin de voir ce qu'Harry avait. Il vit de grosses traces rouges sillonner la peau nue du dos du jeune homme, sa chemise lui ayant été arrachée. Du sang coulait de certaines plaies et le corbeau pu aisément voir que certaines de ces plaies était plus anciennes. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois que le brun recevait un traitement pareil. Les plumes de Roar se hérissèrent, signe qu'il était furieux. Il se calma soudain en voyant le visage de Harry se relever. Il murmura :

_Je suis désolé Roar, j'ai pas réussi à t'apporter à manger cette fois._

Et le jeune homme s'effondra de nouveau et cette fois ci, le corbeau s'aperçut que le jeune Potter c'était évanoui. Roar s'envola immédiatement par la fenêtre à tir d'aile.

Lorsque le brun reprit conscience, il était seul. Roar avait disparu. Il se remit à pleurer, non pas parce qu'il avait mal en raison de ses blessures mais il pleurait parce que son ami était parti. Il l'avait abandonné comme les autres. Ses meilleurs amis comme il le disait autrefois. Ceux qui ne lui avaient même pas écrit de tout son séjour chez les Dursley. Ces traîtres ! Harry leva soudain la tête. Roar était revenu et semblait agité. Harry se leva d'un bond dans le but de prendre l'oiseau dans ses bras. Mais Roar ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il s'envola du perchoir et se mit à voler autour de la chambre, attrapant les divers objets se trouvant disséminés dans la pièce.

_Tu veux que je parte ?_

_Crrrrroa !_

_Il faudrait que je puisse allez dans le placard sous l'escalier, c'est là que se trouva mes affaires !_

Harry tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Fermer évidemment. Roar se plaça devant la poignée et celle-ci tourna et la porte s'ouvrit. Sans se préoccuper de la magie que le volatile venait d'utiliser, le brun dévala les marches d'escalier et ouvrit le placard. Il ne lui fallut que 10 minutes pour rassembler toutes ses affaires dans sa valise. Une fois cela fait, Roar et lui sortir de la maison.

Harry n'avait pas fait un pas dehors qu'une ombre noir l'enveloppa et disparut avec lui dans un tourbillon de robes noirs.

_Alors ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?_

_Sev' : Je vois pas pourquoi tu m'as appelé ! Je suis même pas là !_

_Cam : Tien tu me tutoies maintenant ?_

_Sev' : Grmmmmbll !_

_Cam : Bon t'inquiètes pas Sévinou, tu seras dans le prochain chap je te l'promet !_

_Sev' : Mouais, en attendant je fais quoi ?_

_Cam : Ben tu lis !_

_Sev' : Pff n'importe quoi !_

_Cam : Oh et puis fait ce que tu veux !_

_Commentaire, insultes, éloges ? Je prends tout et je ne mords pas ! Au fait, juste pour dire que le début était un pur délire que j'avais avec moi-même, la suite de la fic tentera d'être plus sérieuse. C'est la première sérieuse que j'écris, soyez indulgent !_


	2. Un homme si sombre ?

_Bon alors je vous rassure tout de suite. Le délire que j'ai mis au début de la fic, c'était pour être sûr qu'il ne me prendrais pas l'envie de mettre des conneries pour la suite de la fic, qui je le rappelle est censé être sérieuse. Je vous promet donc de ne plus délirer autant, bien sûr, une touche d'humour par ci par là ne fait pas de mal. Lol, vais-je résister ?_

_Sev' : M'étonnerais moi !_

_Cam : Ohlàlà, est confiance en moi, je PEUX faire une fic sérieuse !_

_Sev' : Je n'y crois pas un seul instant !_

_Cam : Ben t'a qu'à lire la suite et tu verras bien ! Voilà, maintenant, on passe aux RAR !_

_RAR : Bon je fais vite !_

**Sahada :** _Ben merci, mais attends toi à avoir une surprise !_

**Zaika et Edge:** _Merci beaucoup !_

**Aurélia :** _Et bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : à chacun son opinion ! Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer, je vais pas me fâcher pour si peu ! Lol ! Merci d'avoir donner ton avis, c'est toujours très constructif ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**Remus James Lupin : **_Alors toi, je t'aime beaucoup ! C'est la plus longue review que j'ai jamais reçu et je t'en suis très reconnaissante ! Contente que ça te plaise à ce point ! Entre nous, au départ, cette fic était censé être comique mais elle a dévié en drame alors j'ai continué sur cette voie là ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Roar et crois moi, tu risques d'être surprise ! Aller, j'en dis pas plus et te laisse avec la suite ! Bisous !_

_Et maintenant, passons à la suite._

_**Titre du chap : Un homme si sombre ?**_

Harry se sentit atterrir sur un plancher en bois qui craqua légèrement. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder où il était, il se mit dans l'idée de partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit, certain qu'un mangemort l'avait enlevé pour le mener devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il partit dans une course effrénée pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre le mangemort et lui. Bizarrement, celui-ci ne le poursuivit pas. Il arriva alors dans ce qu'il supposait être une cuisine. Il y avait un frigo, une cuisinière… Harry se demanda alors dans quel but un mangemort l'aurait amené dans une maison moldu. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et repartit d'un pas précipité, entendant l'homme se diriger vers lui. Il ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait sur sa droite et entra dans un salon dans les tons de beige, mais encore une fois, Harry préféra se sauver plutôt que d'observer la décoration. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait sans doute pu remarquer une photo posée sur le manteau de la cheminée représentant un homme qu'il connaissait bien. Mais comme je vous l'ais dit, il n'y fit pas attention. Il rentra dans une nouvelle pièce qui se trouvait être une chambre à coucher.

_Mais y a combien de pièces ici bordel !_

Harry commençait à être légèrement irriter et ses blessures se rappelaient à lui d'une manière douloureuse. Soudain, la poignée de la porte tourna et Harry se rua dans la penderie qui était au fond de la pièce, prenant au passage un énorme bouquin qui lui tombait sous la main dans le but très précis de le foutre dans la gueule du type s'il l'approchait.

L'homme vêtu de noir entra dans la pièce et en fit le tour. Il regarda sous le lit puis il se dirigea vers la penderie où le brun se trouvait. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, se prenant au passage un livre en pleine poire. Il s'effondra sur le sol sans connaissance.

_Et merde !_

Harry venait de reconnaître l'homme. Ce n'était pas un mangemort, enfin si, mais plus tout à fait.

_Snape !_

Le Survivant se pencha vers l'homme pour voir si celui ci respirait toujours. Se serait quand même un peu bête de sa part d'avoir tué son professeur de potions. Il pouvait déjà entendre les commentaires de ses amis.

Hermione lui dirait sûrement : _« Harryyyyyyyy ! Mais comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! Et comment va-t-on passer nos examens sans lui hein ? Es-tu irresponsable ! » _Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ron lui dirait plutôt : _« Whaouuuuu ! Ry' je t'adore, t'es mon héros ! C'était lequel le livre qui l'a tué ? Je vais le lire ! »._

Mais bon, ses amis n'étaient pas là et il n'était pas sûr qu'il leur pardonnerait un jour leur 'traîtrise'.

En plus, pour l'instant il avait un problème bien plus grave sur les bras : comment faire pour réveiller Snape et éviter de se faire tuer lorsque celui-ci serait de nouveau sur pied. Surtout qu'il avait quand même encore des blessures et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en avoir d'autre.

_Bon, je devrais peut-être le traîner déjà jusqu'à son lit et ensuite je verrais comment faire pour le ranimer._

Il entreprit donc de soulever son professeur en oubliant la douleur qui lui traversait tout le corps. C'est qu'il était pas léger en plus le Snape ! C'était étonnant d'ailleurs pour un homme si maigre, mais le jeune homme s'en fichait un peu pour le moment, il voulait savoir comment il allait réussir à l'emmener jusqu'à son lit qui ne se trouvait pas loin, mais qui semblait être au bout du monde pour Harry. Tout à coup, celui-ci sentit un mouvement d'air sur sa gauche, il leva la tête et aperçut une masse de plumes noirs.

_Roar ! Je croyais plus te revoir mon vieux ! Si seulement tu étais plus grand, tu pourrais m'aider à le porter jusqu' au lit !_

Comme si l'oiseau l'avait comprit, il se plaça devant le corps étendu au sol de l'homme et d'un battement d'aile et un soupçon de magie, le professeur fut soulevé du sol et transporté sur le matelas qui s'affaissa légèrement sous son poids.

_Pourquoi j'y ais pas pensé, ça doit être la douleur qui m'embrouille le cerveau. Au fait, tu sais faire de la magie !_

_Crrrrrrrrroa !_

_Je savais pas que les corbeaux pouvaient faire de la magie._

_Crrrrrroa !_

_Bon, dis moi, tu sais où est la salle de bain ? Je vais essayer de trouver une compresse ou un truc pour arrêter le saignement._

Il fit un signe de tête pour montrer la plaie que le maître des potions avait sur le crâne. Le corbeau s'empressa de lui indiquer le chemin et le brun trouva bien vite ce qu'il cherchait. Il revint auprès de son professeur toujours dans le coma et lui appliqua sur le front la compresse d'eau froide, afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Soudain, Harry réalisa quelque chose. En voyant Roar se percher sur le montant du lit, il comprit.

_Tu es le corbeau de Snape pas vrai ?_

Le corbeau hocha doucement la tête, comme pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il ne servait à rien qu'il s'énerve.

_Il t'a demandé de m'espionner hein ? Il voulait être sûre que j'face pas de conneries, que j'me comporte comme le bon petit garçon que je suis ! C'est ça hein !_

Plus il parlait, plus sa colère montait. Il était furieux. Furieux contre ses amis qui ne lui écrivait pas, furieux parce que son nouvelle ami l'avait trahi comme les autres, furieux contre cette homme abjecte qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur. Il avait envie de le frapper, de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Qu'il ressente la même douleur que lui ressentait en cet instant. Mais il n'en eu pas le courage lorsqu'il observa son professeur. Il put se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas qu'une simple blessure au front, il avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage, certaines plus vieilles que d'autres, parfois mal cicatrisé. Il comprit que ce n'était nullement la faute de son professeur, qu'il cherchait juste à le protéger, bien qu'il ne comprenne absolument pas pourquoi. Mais il lui en voulait quand même de l'avoir espionné par l'intermédiaire du corbeau. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il était las de tout ça, il voulait tellement en finir au plus vite. La douleur se fit sentir plus fortement et il retint un gémissement qui trahirait son mal.

Il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Après tout, Snape ne l'avait pas emmené ici pour qu'il tonde la pelouse. Il supposait qu'il était là car le maître des potions avait apprit les mauvais traitements qu'il subissait et qu'il l'avait emmené ici en sécurité. Une fois qu'il fut dans la salle de bain, il tenta tant bien que mal de se dévêtir, mais il souffrait vraiment le martyr, il arrivait à peine à soulever ses bras à présent, la fatigue l'emportant lentement mais sûrement vers le pays des songes. Il s'écroula tout à coup par terre, n'en pouvant plus.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Ses cauchemars étaient de retour. Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un lit moelleux, mais bizarrement, il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormit là. Il sentit alors une main sur son front lui passer une serviette froide sur le visage. Il se redressa d'un coup et tenta de voir qui était la personne qui s'occupait de lui. N'ayant pas ses lunettes, il ne distingua qu'une vague forme flou.

_Et bien te voilà enfin réveillé ! Tu sais qu'on s'inquiétait pour toi ?_

_Qui êtes vous et où je suis ?_

_Et bien, je m'appelle Annie Gaturo, mais tu peux m'appeler Annie et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, tu te trouves dans la maison de Severus Snape, mais je pense que tu le connais, je me trompe. ?_

_Je pourrais avoir mes lunettes ?_

_Mais bien sûre ! Que je suis étourdi. Tu dois pas voir grand-chose sans._

La femme lui tendit ses lunettes et le brun s'empressa de les mettre sur son nez afin de voir à quoi ressemblait cette femme à la voix si douce. Il en resta bouche bée. Elle était magnifique. Des cheveux blonds cendrés coupés court qui partaient un peu dans tout les sens, un peu comme ceux d'Harry, à la différence qu'elle, sa coiffure était élaborée pour être comme tel. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair, tirant légèrement sur le gris, le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se perdre dans ses yeux si doux et tendres. Sa bouche était rouge pâle, lui conférant un air innocent et sage. Sa taille était fine, elle portait une chemise rouge nouée au dessus du nombril et un jean serré sur ses hanches étroites. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, peut-être 26. La jeune femme sourit devant son air ébahit.

_Je sais que je suis splendide, mais tu ferais mieux de fermer la bouche si tu ne veux pas qu'une mouche rentre à l'intérieur._

Harry la referma d'un coup sec qui lui fit claquer la mâchoire. Il détourna les yeux et rougit de gêne. Il se trouvait totalement stupide d'avoir réagit comme ça, mais après tout, il était un jeune homme en pleine découverte de sa sexualité, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de baver devant une belle fille.

_Bon, quand tu seras mieux, habille toi et rejoint nous en bas d'accord ?_

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant Harry seul et toujours aussi rouge. Ce dernier se secoua un peu et décida qu'il ne servait à rien de rester là sans rien faire. Il se rendit compte en se levant, que toute ses plaies et coupures de la veille avaient disparues. Il se demanda si c'était la jeune femme qui l'avait soigné mais il se dit que c'était sons doute son professeur, car certaine de ses blessure se trouvaient dans une certaines parties de son corps situé très au sud et il doutait que Annie serait rester si impassible avec lui si elle l'avait vu…nu. Il déglutit ne préférant pas trop y penser. Il trouva des affaires posées sur le dos d'une chaise. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre afin de _les_ rejoindre en bas. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir le regard meurtrier que ne manquerait pas de lui envoyer Snape en entrant dans le salon ou la cuisine, il ne savait pas exactement où ils se trouvaient. Il prit un peu plus de temps à observer la décoration des lieus. C'était simple mais de bon goût. Jamais Harry ne se serait douté un seul instant que son professeur honni pouvait habiter une maison si pleine de lumière et de chaleur, lui qui était d'ordinaire si sombre et froid. Il comprit qu'il connaissait bien mal cet homme.

Il entendit des éclats de voix provenant d'une pièce située à sa gauche, il s'y dirigea et se trouva dans la cuisine où Annie et Snape, qui ne possédait plus aucune séquelle de la veille, se trouvaient attablés autour d'une tasse de café bien fumante et des croissants. Le ventre de Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il l'avait négligé un peu trop longtemps, il se rua donc vers les croissants et entreprit de les dévorer, sous le regard amusé de Annie et exaspéré du maître des potions.

_Monsieur Potter, vous devriez demander la permission avant de vous ruer littéralement sur les croissants des autres !_

_Voyons Sev' tu vois bien qu'il est affamé. De plus, tu m'as toi-même dis que ces croissants étaient pour Harry, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi tu rouspettes comme ça !_

_Mmmmmpppf ! Casse pied !_

_Vieux grincheux !_

_Je ne suis pas vieux !_

_C'est ça oui ! Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !_

_Je ne suis pas vieux ! J'ai même pas 40 ans !_

_Peut-être, mais tu t'habilles comme une personne de 70 ans ! Regarde moi ça, on dirait mon grand-père et encore lui il s'habille mieux que toi !_

_J'aime ces vêtements et je n'en changerais pas ! Et vous Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dévisager de la sorte ?_

_Heu, rien professeur._ Harry repartit dans ses croissants et étouffa un éclat de rire en écoutant la passionnante conversation sur les vêtements de Snape.

_Mais enfin, c'est pourtant pas compliqué de s'acheter un pantalon à la mode et une simple chemise un peu moulante !_

_On en a déjà parlé ! La discussion est close !_

Et le 'vieux rousspetteur' comme dit Annie, repartit dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café.

_Alors Harry, tu veux autre chose, n'hésite surtout pas ! On a de tout !_

_Rrrrhmmm !_

_Enfin j'veux dire, que Severus a de tout ! J'oublie toujours que c'est chez lui étant donné que je passe plus de temps ici que dans ma propre maison !_

_Non merci, je veux rien d'autre._

_Bon aller ! Moi je vais vous laisser, je dois aller rejoindre mon chéri !_

_Vous sortez pas ensemble !_

Il dévisageait Annie et Severus. Il pensait qu'il devait sortir ensemble vu la façon dont ils se parlaient et les regards qu'ils se lançaient. Apparemment, il avait tout faux. Annie éclata de rire et Snape recracha le café qu'il était en train de boire.

_D'où tu sors ça ? Moi sortir avec Sev' ! Ahahahah, c'est trop drôle ! Te sens pas vexé Harry, mais j'aime beaucoup Severus mais on est pas fait pour être ensemble, on risquerait de s'entre tuer à force. Et puis en plus, même si moi je voulais, lui se serait un non catégorique vu son orientation…_

_Je ne crois pas que se soit nécessaire d'entrer dans les détails !_

_Quelle orientation ?_

Harry ne comprenait rien du tout. De quoi ils parlaient ?

_Ca ne vous regarde pas Potter !_

_Et arrête de l'appeler Potter ! Harry ! Il s'appelle Harry ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Et je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de lui dire que t'es gay !_

Un ange passa. Puis deux et enfin toute une colonie. Harry regardait son professeur avec des yeux de merlans fris. C'était quoi cette blague ? Snape homosexuel ? Cet homme si ténébreux et mystérieux ! Son professeur de potions ! Non, ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague, une blague stupide.

_Je t'ai rien demandé Annie ! Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi !_

_Tu m'énerves ! Je m'en vais !_

_C'est ça va t'en !_

Elle partit en claquant la porte de la cuisine et ils entendirent distinctement la porte d'entrée claquer à son tour. Snape s'affala sur sa chaise et se prit la tête entre ses mains, poussant un profond soupir las.

Harry s'en voulait, il ne savait pour qu'elle raison mais il n'aimait pas voir son professeur dans cet état. Il avait l'air seul et désemparer. Alors Harry préféra le laisser seul bien qu'il avait une atroce envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que ça lui était totalement égal qu'il préfère les hommes. Après tout, ce n'était pas un crime. S'il était heureux comme ça, ce n'était pas Harry qui allait lui faire la morale car il n'y en avait aucune à faire. On ne choisit pas sa sexualité comme on ne choisit pas sa famille. C'était comme ça, un point c'est tout.

En passant par le salon, le jeune homme remarqua une photo moldu sur le manteau de la cheminée. En s'approchant, il put voir qu'il s'agissait de Severus avec une quinzaine d'année en moins. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout au Snape d'aujourd'hui. Celui de la photo souriait et avait l'air heureux et insouciant, pendu au cou d'un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, l'embrassant sur la joue. Certainement son petit ami. Son ancien petit ami, car Harry doutait fort que Snape et lui soient encore ensemble, son professeur ne serait pas aussi austère aujourd'hui sinon. Il se surprit à se demander ce qui était advenu du jeune homme sur la photo mais, il ne s'aviserait jamais de le demander à Snape, ne souhaitant pas attiser sa colère.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre, ne cessant de ressasser encore et toujours les mêmes questions. Roar vint se poser sur son épaule et caressa sa joue avec sa tête noire. Harry le caressa durant un moment et parvenant à sa chambre, il fut certain d'une chose : il essaierait d'apprendre à mieux connaître et comprendre son sombre professeur. Mais était-t-il aussi sombre qu'il le paraissait ? Harry n'en était plus aussi certain que cela à présent. Il décida qu'il allait dormir quelques heures afin de se reposer les esprits. Il se déshabilla pour ensuite se glisser entre les draps frais. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Ses cauchemars le laissèrent en paix, sachant que Roar veillait sur lui.

Il se réveilla aux alentours de 3 heures de l'après midi. Il descendit à la cuisine, ayant de nouveau une faim de loup. Il ne rencontra nulle part son professeur, mais cela le soulageait car il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit en le voyant ni comment lui, aurait réagit. Ca ne le gênait pas le fait que Snape soit gay, mais ce qui le gênait c'était le fait qu'il en soit plutôt heureux, sans savoir pourquoi. Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit afin de se concentrer sur une tâche beaucoup plus importante. Que pouvait il bien manger ? Il remarqua alors qu'une assiette de pâtes se trouvait sur le comptoir de la cuisine, un mot posé à côté. Harry le prit et le lut :

_**Je ne sais pas si vous aurez faim en vous levant mais je vous ais préparer ceci en espérant que vous aimez. Si cela ne vous convient pas, vous n'avez qu'à fouiller le frigo et prendre ce que vous voulez.**_

_**Faîtes comme chez vous, enfin si j'ose dire.**_

_**S.S**_

_**P.S : Ne sortez pas dehors, sauf si Roar est avec vous.**_

_**Et surtout, oublier ce que cette cruche d'Annie vous a dit !**_

Harry était bizarrement touché par le mot de Snape. Toujours cette étrange impression. Il observa le corbeau qui c'était perché sur le dossier d'une chaise.

_Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour dehors après qu'on ait mangé ?_

_Crrrroa !_

_Parfait, alors bon appétit !_

Une fois qu'il eut mangé son plat de pâtes (délicieux en passant), il prit un manteau au hasard sur le porte manteau, ne se souciant pas du fait que celui-ci était beaucoup trop grand pour lui, Snape faisant une demi tête de plus que lui et pesant sans doute 15 voir 20 kilos de plus. Il était environ 19 heures lorsqu'il sortit dehors. Il avait prit tout son temps, sachant qu'il devait faire une chaleur accablante à l'extérieur et que le meilleur moment pour aller faire un tour était le soir. Il respira un grand coup en sentant l'air frais lui fouetter le visage. Il décida de faire le tour du pâté de maison afin de se familiariser avec les environs. Il y avait de belles maisons mais pour Harry, celle de son professeur était la plus belle de toute, avec sa couleur rouge brique et son toit en chaume, la petite tourelle sur le côté donnant un petit air de château médiéval. Oui, pas de doute possible dans l'esprit de Harry, c'était celle là la plus belle. Et encore et toujours cette drôle d'impression au creux de l'estomac.

Il rentra vers 21 heures. Déposant le manteau sur un fauteuil du salon, il put voir que son professeur lisait un livre, tranquillement couché sur son canapé, une bouteille vide sur le sol, mais Harry ne la remarqua pas. Snape leva les yeux vers Harry et les baissa immédiatement sur son livre, un air gêner sur le visage. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se planta devant l'homme, lui prenant le livre des mains pour le forcer ensuite à le regarder dans les yeux.

_Vous savez…_

Mais il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Le regard que lui lançait Snape bloquant tout ces mots dans sa gorge. Il avait l'air si triste, si désespéré. Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

_Ecoutez Potter ! Ce que vous pensez de moi m'est complètement égal ! Je me fiche que vous me preniez pour un monstre ou pour une anormalité ! Vous m'entendez !_

_Mais enfin…non…je…_

_Taisez-vous ! Vous n'aurez qu'à raconter ce que vous savez à vos chers amis ! Je suis sûr qu'ils riront beaucoup !_

Puis Snape s'effondra en larmes au sol, devant Harry.

_Professeur vous vous trompez. Je ne trouve pas du tout que vous soyez un monstre. A dire vrai, ça m'est totalement égal que vous préfériez les hommes aux femmes. C'est votre choix et je n'ais pas du tout l'intension de le raconter à mes amis. C'est votre vie privée, ça ne regarde que vous._

Le jeune homme se mit à genoux devant son professeur et sous le coup d'une impulsion, il le prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Severus entoura ses bras autour du cou de Harry, continuant toujours à verser ses larmes trop longtemps contenues. Tout à coup, il se mit à parler, comme s'il avait besoin de se vider le cœur, d'expulser ce qu'il avait trop souvent refoulé.

_Ca va faire 18 ans qu'il est partit. Joël, c'était mon amant. On devaient se marier à notre sortit de Poudlard et c'est ce qu'on a fait. On a passé des moments merveilleux ensemble, jusqu'à ce que ma stupidité ne me le prenne. Ca faisait 2 mois que j'avais rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais j'ai vite compris que j'avais fait le mauvais choix. Mais c'était trop tard, je pouvais plus rien faire. Un soir, j'ai refusé d'exécuter les ordres du Lord et il m'a punit pour ça. Il savait que j'étais marié et il savait aussi où il pouvait trouver Joël. Il l'a fait emmené devant moi et il m'a dit qu'il allait me punir sévèrement pour avoir refuser d'exécuter les ordres qu'il m'avait donnés. Je savais ce qu'il comptait faire, je l'ai alors supplié de ne pas le tuer, de ne pas lui faire de mal, de me tuer moi. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il l'a torturé durant des heures devant moi et il a finit par le tuer. Je me suis juré de le venger. Depuis ce jour, j'espionne pour L'Ordre et je ne me suis jamais pardonné ce que j'ai fait. Tout est de ma faute, il serait encore avec moi si je n'avais pas été aussi idiot ! C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de sa mort, enfin si on peut appeler ça un anniversaire. Je l'aime tellement._

Il se remit doucement à sangloter contre l'épaule de Harry. Lui aussi pleurait, il commençait enfin à comprendre son professeur et dans un certain sens, il en était content. Il caressa tendrement le dos de Severus afin d'apaiser sa peine. Il avait finit par remarqué la bouteille qui se trouvait par terre. Son professeur était soul, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait montré ses sentiments et sa peine à Harry. Demain, il aurait sûrement honte de ce qu'il avait fait et refuserait sans doute de parler à Harry. Mais ce dernier était soulager de voir son professeur ainsi, cela prouvait qu'il avait un cœur et qu'il lui ressemblait d'une certaine façon. Un être seul, ayant besoin d'amour. Le jeune homme se sentait prêt à apporter son amour à l'homme à condition que celui-ci lui donne le sien en retour. Les sentiments du Survivant était très confus, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour son professeur mais il était sûr qu'il ne le détestait plus autant qu'avant, qu'un tout autre sentiment inconnu venait d'apparaître, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore définir lequel.

La respiration de Snape c'était faite plus régulière, Harry réussit à le mettre sur le canapé. Il alla chercher une couverture et en couvrit Severus. Avant d'aller lui aussi se coucher, Harry déposa un petit baiser timide sur son front. Puis, soulager et heureux, il monta dans sa chambre.

Il ne remarqua pas Roar, posé sur le manteau de la cheminée, qui avait assisté à toute la scène et qui affichait un visage heureux. Enfin, si l'on considère que les corbeaux pouvaient avoir l'air heureux.

_Bon voilà pour le deuxième chap ! Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait que Roar était Sev' lol. Bon j'avoue, au début c'était censé être le cas, mais vous comprendrez par la suite pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis ! En tout cas, la situation commence à s'installer lentement mais sûrement ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !_


	3. Réveil et surprise !

_Troisième chap. enfin là ! Se sera sans doute le dernier avant les vacances. Ben oui, faut bien que j'aille me reposer un peu ! Je vous offre ce zolie chapitre, qui je l'espère, vous réjouira !_

_Alors Sev', tu vois que ma fic est quand même sérieuse !_

_Sev' : Si on veut. Mais je te ferais remarquer que je ne bois pas !_

_Cam : C'est ça ouais et moi je suis mère Thérésa !_

_Sev' : Enchanté ma sœur !_

_Cam : Idiot va !_

_Sev' : Pppptttrrrr !_

_Cam : Et ça se dit adulte !_

_Passons aux RAR :_

_Merci à **Remus James Lupin** pour sa longue review , à **Vif d'or, Lucy-hp, Phoenix 5, jenni 944, Onarluca et Sahada** ! Je vous aimeuuuuh !_

_Pas très long je sais, mais je suis sûr que vous préférer lire le chapitre !_

_**Réveil et surprise !**_

Harry se réveilla tôt, très tôt. En fait, c'est à peine s'il avait dormi ce soir là. Il ne cessait de se repasser en boucle ce que lui avait dit son professeur. Il était à la fois heureux de connaître le secret de Snape mais il se sentait atrocement coupable en même temps. Il avait l'impression de lui avoir volé son secret, de ne pas avoir été correct vis-à-vis de Severus, comme s'il avait été un voyeur, qui aurait profiter de la faiblesse de quelqu'un pour lui soutirer des informations. Mais d'un autre côté il n'avait jamais voulu que Snape lui raconte sa vie ! Ce n'était donc pas vraiment de sa faute s'il connaissait maintenant la vérité. Tout ça c'était de la faute de l'alcool ! Voilà le vrai coupable ! Maudite boisson ! Sans elle, Harry ne serait pas là, en train de se ronger les sangs. Harry se jura alors, de ne jamais prendre une seul goutte d'alcool de sa vie ! Mouais, promesse difficile à tenir.

Prit d'une soudaine impulsion, Harry se leva de son lit et décida d'aller voir son professeur, toujours dans le sofa au rez-de-chaussée (enfin il l'espérait), afin de s'excuser auprès de lui pour la veille. Arrivé en bas, il vit avec horreur que le maître des potions était déja levé et avait nettoyé les restes de la veille. La bouteille et les tâches d'alcool avaient disparu.

_Bonjour Harry ! Comment ça va ce matin ?_

_Annie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu étais fâchée avec Snape !_

_C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça ! Tu verrais le nombre de dispute qu'on a à chaque fois qu'on se voit ! Parfois je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine à venir ici ! Bon alors, tu veux manger ?_

_Heu, oui bien sûr !_

Harry s'installa à la table où un délicieux petit déjeuner l'attendait. Il se sentait encore un peu l'estomac noué et la gorge sèche, la culpabilité continuant de le ronger.

_Tu as de la chance tu sais !_

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_Severus est un très grand cuisinier et tu as l'immense privilège de manger de sa cuisine si merveilleuse ! Moi, il ne me prépare jamais mon repas ! Il dit tout le temps qu'il est occupé !_

L'estomac d'Harry se resserra davantage. Alors comme ça, Severus ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait ! Il se sentit encore plus misérable et se jura d'aller se faire pardonner auprès de l'homme.

_Au fait Annie, il est où Snape ?_

_A son labo sans doute ! Il passe ses journées là dedans ! Faudrait le faire sortir de temps en temps ! D'après ce qu'il a accepté de me confier, il travaille sur la conception d'une potion de guérison. Il a refusé de me dire à quoi elle était destinée, mais je suis sûre que ça doit être extrêmement important ! Après tout, il serait pas le plus grand maître des potions de l'Angleterre sinon !_

_Je ne savais pas qu'il l'était._

_Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur lui. Bien que maintenant tu connais l'un des plus important._

_Com…comment ça ?_

_Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir et tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qui c'est passé. Tu sais, tout les ans c'est pareil, Sev' se met à boire et une fois qu'il est soul comme une baleine, il se met à débiter son histoire à qui veut l'entendre ! Tous les ans j'écoute son histoire sans rien dire. Je suis désolé Harry, d'habitude je suis toujours là pour l'écouter et le calmer mais cette fois ci il faut croire que j'ai raté mon coup._

_Ce n'est pas ta faute c'est la mienne !_

Severus venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il semblait terriblement las et surtout très triste. Il s'assit sur une chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit hier soir Potter. Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser._

_Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse professeur, j'aurais dû vous arrêter ou tout simplement partir. Mais encore une fois, ma curiosité à créée du tord. Pardonnez-moi._

_Vous êtes pardonné ne vous en faîte pas. Tant que vous ne racontez pas ce que vous savez à vos amis, il n'y a pas de problème._

_Je ne dirais rien._

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux de longues minutes. Le sentiment que Harry avait ressentit la veille revint en force et il eut une envie folle de prendre Snape dans ses bras, mais il se retint. Il n'était pas sûr que se soit la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment.

_Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux, vous pourrez peut-être mangé !_

_Tu as le don pour refroidir l'ambiance, tu le sais ça !_

_Oui, je le sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?_

_Elle est intenable, complètement tarée !_

_Merci mon grand, je t'aime aussi ! Si on reparlait de ta garde robe maintenant ?_

_Aaaaargh tu m'énerves !_

La journée se passa agréablement bien pour Harry. Pendant que Snape retournait à ses potions, Annie lui fit visiter le quartier, Roar toujours voletant au dessus d'eux. Sa présence rassurait grandement le brun. C'était comme si Severus veillait constamment sur lui et ça lui fit chaud au cœur. La jeune femme emmena le Survivant dans une boutique de mode, bien décidé à refaire une garde robe complète au jeune homme (vêtu de haillons d'après elle) et à Severus par la même occasion. Ils ressortirent de là les bras chargés de paquets puis ils allèrent déguster une glace dans un parc, où Harry s'amusa à lancer du pain aux oiseaux, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire quand il était avec les Dursley. Une fois le pain fini, Roar vint se percher sur son épaule et l'adolescent passa un grand moment à le caresser et à le cajoler, comme si en faisant ça, il passait tout son amour pour un certain maître de potions.

Amour ? Etait-ce bien le terme qu'il venait d'employer ? Oui, il l'avait bien pensé ! Lui ! Amoureux ? Impossible ! Pas de Snape ! Et pourtant… Il laissa de côté ses étranges pensées pour regarder Annie, occupée à contempler la magnifique chemise qu'elle, enfin que Harry, avait trouvé pour son cher Sev'. Et oui, c'était Harry qui avait choisi TOUT les vêtements pour son professeur. Il ne se rappelait plus comment la jeune femme avait réussi à le convaincre de le faire, il se souvenait juste d'une place de cinéma et de pop-corn. Etrange.

_Bon, je crois qu'on va rentrer, il commence à se faire un peu tard ! Je suis certaine que Sev' nous attend, vêtu de ses horribles haillons ! Je suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir de voir qu'on a pensé à lui en lui achetant de nouvelles fringues top classe !_

_Oui, rentrons vite alors !_

Le chemin parut bien court à Harry, lui qui pensait avoir marché des kilomètres ! Arrivé à la maison, ils déposèrent leur manteau et transportèrent leurs achats dans la chambre de Harry. Ils redescendirent rapidement et tombèrent sur un Severus passablement énervé.

_Ca fait une heure que je vous attends ! Le repas va être immangeable ! Mais à quoi tu as pensé Annie ! Harry ne doit pas se promener si tard dans le village ! C'est dangereux !_

_Du calme Sev' ! Tu vois bien qu'il a rien ton Harry ! Rhoo, et puis, au lieu de me gueuler dessus, regarde plutôt ce que Harry t'as acheté !_

_Quoi ! Mais c'est pas moi qui aie…_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Severus déballa l'un des paquets qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il y découvrit une belle chemise noire en soie. Il parut un instant sans voix, puis un léger sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_Merci Harry, c'est très gentil à toi. Elle est vraiment très belle._

_Oh ben, de rien, je vous en pris._

Harry se sentit rougir. Severus semblait être très ému par son cadeau. Finalement, même si Annie n'était qu'une sale menteuse, c'était pas si mal !

_Il t'a acheté aussi de magnifiques pantalons et de nouvelle chaussure !_

_Pourquoi ai-je la soudaine impression que tu y es pour quelque chose dans tout ça !_

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !_

_Mouais, bon, allons manger ! C'est sûrement froid mais bon, il suffira de tout faire réchauffer !_

_Génial ! c'est la seconde fois seulement que je vais avoirle plaisir de goûter à ta succulente nourriture !_

Le repas fut une fois de plus délicieux. La cuisine de Severus était un vrai régal pour les papilles. Alors, vint le dessert.

_Bien, on passe à côté pour le dessert ! Dit Severus avec un grand sourire pour Harry._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu verras Ry' ! Aller amènes-toi !_

Une fois dans le salon, le brun fut totalement bouche bée. De somptueuses décorations étaient disposées partout dans la pièce. Un gâteau au chocolat était posé sur la table au milieu du salon et un petit tas de cadeau était entassé à droite de ce dernier. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors Severus avait passé sa journée à lui préparer une surprise pour son anniversaire ! Il ne put s'en empêcher et sauta sur le professeur (nan, pas pour faire CA !) et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, les larmes continuant de couler.

_Merci ! Beaucoup !_

_Je t'en pris ! Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je pense que tu mérites de passer un bon anniversaire._

_Merci !_

Severus et Annie prirent chacun une des mains de Harry et l'amenèrent sur le canapé afin que celui-ci ouvre ses cadeaux. Annie lui mit un gros paquet sur les genoux et le brun l'ouvrit avec toutes les précautions du monde, de peur de briser ce moment. Il découvrit un livre relié de fil d'or et d'argent, dessus était écrit _Contes et légendes sorcières._ Il fut absolument ravi. Lui qui ne recevait d'habitude que des livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal ou les sorts avancés était vraiment heureux de recevoir un livre pour enfant sorcier. I allait pouvoir rattraper son retard sur ce point.

_Je ne savais pas si tu connaissais nos légendes à nous alors je me suis permis de t'acheter ceci !_

_Merci Annie, c'est vraiment super ! J'ai toujours voulu connaître les contes sorciers ! On en parle souvent dans le dortoir mais je n'y comprends jamais rien !_

_C'est rien tu sais, toi aussi tu as le droit de vivre pleinement ton adolescence !_

_Merci !_

Il serra Annie dans ses bras et embrassa chacune de ses joues. Il prit le paquet suivant, offert par Severus. Il en sortit un étrange collier. Il était fait d'or et d'argent entrelacés au bout duquel pendaient deux têtes de serpents, l'un fait d'or et l'autre d'argent. Mais ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry était l'étrange lueur qu'il percevait dans leurs yeux en rubis et en émeraudes. Un mélange de violet, de bleu et de blanc. La substance tourbillonnait lentement, les couleurs se mélangeant. Les larmes roulèrent de nouveaux sur ses joues et il serra tendrement Severus contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son professeur et murmurant sans cesse _Merci !_ Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la nette impression que ce n'était pas un cadeau ordinaire, que Snape tenait à cœur ce collier. En lui donnant, le brun avait l'étrange sensation d'être quelqu'un d'important aux yeux du professeur et ça le faisait se sentir bien. Il embrassa doucement les joues de Sev' et desserra son étreinte. Les autres cadeaux n'avaient guère d'intérêt pour lui car ils avaient été envoyés par ses « amis ». Les deux adultes le forcèrent pourtant à les ouvrir. Il ne découvrit rien de bien surprenant. Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre sur _La magie noire, comment s'en défendre ?_ Et Ron lui avait envoyé ces habituels paquets de sucreries et de chocolats. Aucun intérêt. Il préféra se concentrer sur l'œuf que lui avait envoyé Hagrid. Il eut une légère sueur froide en se demandant ce qui pourrait bien en sortir. Annie l'étudia de près ainsi que Severus mais aucun des deux ne parvint à identifier l'animal qui avait pondu cet œuf. Harry décida de le garder, sa curiosité l'emportant sur son angoisse.

Ils finirent la soirée en mangeant le gâteau que Sev' avait préparé « avec amour » comme disait Annie, ce qui avait le don d'énerver le maître des potions. Annie finit par rentrer chez elle, après une dernière bise à ses « deux hommes canons ». Harry aida le professeur à ranger et nettoyer son salon, trop content de pouvoir être enfin seul avec lui.

_Je voulais vous dire, que c'est la plus belle fête d'anniversaire que j'ai eu !_

_Celle avec tes amis n'était pas bien ?_

_Se ne sont plus mes amis !_

_Je vois. Tu ne devrais pas leur en vouloir tu sais. Je suis sûr qu'ils se font beaucoup de souci pour toi. Ils sont bien trop Griffindors !_

_Moi je ne crois pas qu'ils se font tant de souci que ça ! Sinon, ils auraient tout fait pour m'envoyer une lettre !_

_Tu sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas le faire ! Ils n'ont pas le droit !_

_Et alors ! Si se sont bien mes amis, ils le feraient quand même !_

_Harry, calme toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de passer tes nerfs sur moi !_

_Désolé. C'est juste que j'en aie marre de tout ça ! Je ne veux plus être le Survivant ! Je veux juste être Harry et vivre une vie normale, avec mes parents ! Des gens qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis et non pour mon nom ! Ne plus avoir à subir la compassion et la pitié de tout le monde ! Je veux que Sirius soit encore là !_

Il finit par s'effondrer en larmes sur le sol. Severus l'obligea à se relever en le tirant par le bras et il lui asséna une gifle.

_Maintenant ça suffit ! Arrête de te lamenter ! Je sais très bien ce que tu endures pour l'avoir enduré moi aussi ! Moi, je n'étais pas célèbre, mais mon seul nom et mon visage suffisait pour que tout le monde me prennent pour une chose abjecte qu'il faut à tout prix écraser ! Je sais ce que c'est que des gens qui se prennent de pitié pour toi et je sais aussi ce que ça fait de se sentir seul ! Ne pense pas que tu es tout seul ! Toi, tu as des amis pour t'aider à t'en sortir. Ils t'aiment pour ce que tu es ! Par parce que tu t'appelles Harry Potter ! Et toi, tu les envois balader parce qu'ils ont le malheur de vouloir t'aider ! Et si tu aimes vraiment Sirius, arrête de t'en vouloir ! Il n'aimerait pas que tu te sentes coupable de sa mort, surtout que tu n'y es pour rien ! Mets toi ça dans le crâne ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu es jeune et naïf, tu t'es laisser abuser par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mais n'importe quelle personne de ton âge l'aurait été aussi ! Alors cesse de culpabiliser ! C'est comprit ?_

_Je suis désolé._

Severus entoura Harry de ses bras et le monta dans sa chambre. Là, il le fit s'allonger et il se plaça à ses côtés. Instinctivement, le brun se colla à la poitrine de son professeur qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux et les embrassait.Sev' descendit sur sa tempe puis sur son front, là où se trouvait la célèbre cicatrice qu'il embrassa également avec tendresse. Du front, il alla aux joues humides de larmes, il remonta sur les paupières qui se fermèrent lentement. Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra le regard de Snape empli d'une étrange lueur. Son regard dévia sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son professeur. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il approcha lentement ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient en contact avec celles de Severus. Là, il ferma ses yeux pour se laisser emporter par le flot de sensations qu'il ressentait. Le baiser fut doux, chaste. Juste lèvres contre lèvres. Au moment où Harry décida qu'il en voulait plus, Severus se recula. Le Survivant sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_Je…heu…je ne…ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Pardonnez-moi._

_Chhhhhht, dors maintenant._

Severus entoura Harry par la taille et le colla un peu plus contre lui. Le brun en profita pour nicher sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'homme. Il inspira le parfum si enivrant de l'adulte et ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Il s'endormit, bercer par les bras de son cher Severus.

Cette fois, plus de doute possible. Il y avait bien un sentiment très fort à l'œuvre !

_Voili voilou ! Chapitre trois poster ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Sev' : Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai l'air aussi idiot !_

_Cam : T'es pas idiot, t'es tendre !_

_Sev' : Je vois pas où est la différence ! Et pourquoi j'me suis laisser embrasser d'abord !_

_Cam : Parce que je suis l'auteur et que je fais c'que j'veux ! Na !_

_Bon, pour me dire si vous avez aimé, une seule solution ! Le chtit bouton en bas à gauche !_

_Grosse bise, on se revoit en septembre ! Ou en août si j'a le temps !_


	4. Oeuf surprise

_Comment ça j'ai du retard ? mais non, c'est juste une impression '_

_Et tout de suite sans plus attendre, le chapitre._

Harry ce réveilla avec un sentiment d'intense bien être. C'était bien la première fois qu'un tel sentiment l'envahissait si tôt le matin. Peut-être que la masse chaude et réconfortante à ses côtés en était-t-elle la cause.

Une minute. Une masse chaude ?

Harry se mit à tâtonner pour définir ce que pouvait être la Masse. C'était assez dur et mou à la fois. C'était long et assez gros. Il alla jusqu'au bout et soudain la lumière se fit dans sa tête mal réveillée. Ce qu'il touchait n'était autre…qu'un bras (à quoi vous pensiez bande de pervers :p ). Il sursauta et se fracassa la tête sur la table de nuit. Ce boucan infernal eu raison du profond sommeil dans lequel Severus se trouvait. La première chose qu'il constata avec une certaine stupéfaction, c'était qu'il avait une assez importante érection, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plus de…il ne savait combien de temps. La deuxième chose qu'il vit, fût Harry, le cul à terre et la tête dans le cul (simple expression bien entendu, il est physiquement impossible de faire ce genre de chose, enfin pour moi du moins :p). Il se recouvrit aussitôt de la couverture, espérant que le jeune homme n'avait rien vu, mais peut-être avait-il sentit quelque chose !

- Hum, tout va bien Harry ?  
- Heu, oui, ça peut aller. Bien que maintenant j'ai un mal de tête assez douloureux.  
- Je vais aller te chercher une potion pour enlever ça. « _Et me soulager par la même occasion ». __  
_  
Sur ce, il partit sans un mot de plus, laissant Harry se remettre au lit avec peine. Ce dernier se sentait bizarre. Il était à la fois heureux et malheureux. Étrange non ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de rejet ? Le maître des potions était pourtant tout à fait présent à ses côtés et ne le rejetait d'aucune façon. Il se rappela alors du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille au soir et la manière dont le professeur l'avait empêché de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretter par la suite. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de faire une chose pareille ? Peut-être que l'histoire du professeur l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Peut-être avait-il voulu que Snape ne se sente plus seul. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avait fait cela à cause de cette histoire. Non. Il se rappelait qu'il avait agi par pure envie. Oui. Il avait eu envie d'embrasser son professeur, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître. Était-il devenu fou ? Il se sentait comme d'habitude, mis à part cette chaleur qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il visionnait le torse de son professeur dans son esprit. Soudain, il prit conscience de l'érection qui déformait les coutures de son pantalon. Il rougit tellement fort, que même ses doigts de pied étaient devenus rouges. Bien évidemment, ce fût à ce moment que Snape revint de la salle de bain. Harry se recouvrit de la couverture des pieds à la tête, la honte que son professeur le découvre en si fâcheuse posture le prenant. Il se terra un peu plus sous la couverture.

- Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Oui, oui, aucun problème.  
- Pourrais-tu sortir s'il te plait ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que !  
- Très drôle Potter ! Allez sortez maintenant ! Vous n'allez pas rester sous cette couverture toute votre vie !  
- Je sortirais quand vous serez parti.  
- Bon très bien j'ai compris. Je vous laisse votre potion sur votre table de chevet.  
- Merci.

Severus sortit. Il se sentait terriblement mal. C'était sa faute si Harry avait honte. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé l'embrasser ? Maintenant, le jeune homme ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Quel idiot ! Juste parce qu'il avait aimé ce baiser, Severus se détestait. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit d'aimer la sensation de ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes. Pas le droit non plus d'avoir se genre de réaction au saut du lit et de pensée à lui au moment de la libération. Il se gifla mentalement. Et Armand alors ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! C'était sa faute s'il avait payé pour ses erreurs ! Il ne pouvait pas le trahir de nouveau ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ! Pourquoi parler d'Armand, il n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire. Il devait absolument se ressaisir, parler à Harry afin d'arranger les choses.

Il se dirigea vers le salon afin de faire le point. Il avisa l'œuf, que Harry avait reçu en cadeau de la part de Hagrid, sur la table du salon. Il le prit dans ses mains et l'observa. Il était gelé. Il pouvait aussi sentir que quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur. Quoi de plus logique en fait. Il failli le lâcher en entendant les pas de Harry descendre les escaliers. Celui-ci était encore un peu rouge mais il semblait très troublé. Severus poussa un profond soupir et invita Harry à s'installer sur le fauteuil non loin du canapé. Le jeune homme s'y assit, incapable de regarder son professeur. Le maître des potions sentit son malaise augmenter encore plus, si c'était possible.

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux. Dix minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'amorcent le moindre geste, ni la moindre parole. Severus fini par prendre la parole, ne supportant plus ce silence trop lourd.

- Je suis désolé Harry. Je…je ne sais pas…je…je suis vraiment désolé. Jamais je n'aurais dû faire…t'embrasser…je ne voulais pas…mais, c'est trop tard pour reculer.  
- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, j'ai eu…je voulais vous embrasser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais…je…je ne le regrette pas, si c'est ça que vous penser et tant pis si vous me détestez par la suite, mais c'est comme ça. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, par respect pour vous et…ne me détestez pas s'il vous plait !

Harry c'était jeté dans ses bras, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Severus le prit dans ses bras et contre toute attente, se mit à pleurer aussi.

C'est ainsi enlacer que Annie les trouva. Elle sourit, attendrit par le tableau que formaient les deux hommes. Elle déposa ses sacs de course dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de leurs préparer un bon déjeuner.

Harry et Severus se séparèrent et plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Un sourire apparut sur leur visage et ils s'étreignirent doucement. Ils sursautèrent tout les deux en voyant Annie dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils se séparèrent, essuyèrent leurs yeux et rougirent devant le regard rieur de la jeune femme.

- Le déjeuner de ces messieurs est servi ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Harry lui sourit et lui emboîta le pas. Severus lui, regarda le jeune homme un instant puis les suivi également jusqu'à la cuisine, l'œuf toujours dans sa paume.

- Tenez Harry, ceci est à vous, bien que j'ignore totalement ce que peut contenir cette œuf.  
- Sans doute un aigle mangeur d'homme ou un crocodile cracheur de feu connaissant Hagrid.  
- Je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne m'approcherais d'aucune façon de cet œuf !  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en prendrais soin et vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'approcher, je vous le promets !  
- Vous avez intérêt !

Sur ce, Sévérus prit place en face de Harry et ils mangèrent en silence le déjeuner préparé avec soin par Annie, qui ne se sentait plus à sa place dans la pièce. Elle laissa les deux hommes muets dans la cuisine. Roar, sortit dont ne sais où, vint se poser sur son épaule et poussa un croassement signifiant soit qu'il avait faim, soit qu'il était heureux de voir Severus de nouveau souriant; ou les deux, aller savoir.

- Mon vieux Roar, je crois que toi et moi on va aller faire un petit tour dehors, histoire de laisser ces deux là un peu tranquille. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Rrrrrooooaaaaa !

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent on ne peut mieux. Harry se réveillait vers 11 heures sans jamais faire un seul cauchemar durant la nuit, il vérifiait si l'œuf était toujours intact, il se lavait, s'habillait, puis il descendait rejoindre Severus qui préparait le déjeuner. Une fois le ventre plein, il lisait ou faisait ses devoirs de vacances. Le professeur l'avait beaucoup aidé pour les potions, matière que Harry ne détestait plus tant que ça, il pouvait même dire qu'il appréciait énormément. En fin de journée, tout les deux se retrouvaient au salon et prenaient un thé. Enfin, ils se couchaient chacun dans leur chambre en rêvant l'un de l'autre. C'était la routine qui c'était installé dans la paisible maison.

Annie avait prévenue les hommes qu'elle prenait quelques semaines de vacances dont elle avait grand besoin. Harry et le professeur étaient donc seuls dans la maison avec Roar. Celui-ci ne quittait pas un seul instant Harry du regard, sauf bien sûr lorsque ce dernier ce rendait dans la salle de bain.

La rentrée arrivait à grand pas et le jeune homme brun était de plus en plus anxieux à l'idée de quitter la belle maison de son professeur. Il se demandait si, une fois de retour au château, tout redeviendrait comme avant. C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas voir son professeur le traiter de nouveau comme un moins que rien, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, il décida de poser la question directement au maître des potions, après tout, qui mieux que lui pouvait lui pourrait confirmer sa crainte ou l'apaiser ? L'heure du thé arriva.

Severus apporta le plateau sur lequel était posé tasses et théière et le déposa sur la table en face de Harry. Celui-ci était quelque peu tendu à l'idée de poser sa question au professeur. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la tasse fumante que le professeur lui tendait.

-Harry !

-Hein heu quoi ?

-Ton thé.

-Ah, heu, merci.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Non non.

-Tu es sûr ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se résolut à poser la question dont il redoutait tant la réponse.

-En fait, je voulais savoir…une fois qu'on sera de retour à Poudlard, est-ce que tout redeviendra comme avant ?

-Comment ça ?

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Les insultes, les retenues, vos sarcasmes à mon égard et tout ! Je…

-Tu quoi ? Enfin Harry, pourquoi t'en fais tu à ce point ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas devoir faire semblant de vous haïr de nouveau alors que mes sentiments pour vous sont différents et…

Harry plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, conscient de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre.

Au moment où Severus voulu en savoir plus, un bruit se fit entendre au niveau de la table du salon.

-C'est l'œuf ! Il va éclore !

-Et bien, nous allons enfin savoir ce qu'est cette chose !

L'œuf se fendillait de plus en plus, quand soudain, la coquille finit littéralement par exploser. C'est alors qu'un petit lézard (dragon ?) d'un gris cendré fit son apparition. Il semblait encore tout perdu, cherchant du regard sa famille. Il posa ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux sur le jeune homme en face de lui et vira alors au bleu azur. Il déploya son corps et se mit à voleter jusqu'à sa « maman ». Harry n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un dragon ?

Le « dragon » en question se percha sur l'épaule du garçon et caressa sa joue avec sa petite tête émettant une sorte de gazouillement.

-Potter ! Ceci n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un dragon ordinaire ! C'est un draméléon ! Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous disparu !

-Et bien il faut croire que non. Il est trop mimi ! Mais au fait, c'est quoi au juste un draméléon ? C'est pas dangereux j'espère !

-Disons que ces créatures peuvent être extrêmement dangereuses si elles se mettent en colère. On a déjà vu des villages entiers détruits par leur faute.

-Ca m'aurait étonné aussi si ce n'était pas « un peu » dangereux.

-Mais je pense qu'on n'a pas grand-chose à craindre de celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fais penser ça ?

-Il vous prend pour sa mère.

-Et alors, en quoi c'est supposer le rendre inoffensif ?

-Tout simplement parce que vous allez lui apprendre à rester calme !

-Et comment je suis supposer faire ?

-Les draméléons sont des créatures très intelligentes, si vous lui dîtes de ne pas faire quelque chose, il ne le fera pas.

-Ca me paraît un peu simple quand même.

-Dîtes lui de se poser sur vos genoux.

-Heu, ok. Hum, mais il faut d'abord que je lui trouve un nom. Voyons.

Il prit le petit draméléon dans ses mains et le porta devant son visage. Ce dernier émit un petit son tout à fait adorable qui fit sourire Harry jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était tellement mignon. En le regardant ainsi il constata qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à une sorte de serpent avec une tête de dragon. Il possédait de toute petites pattes aux extrémités de son corps. Deux petites cornes dépassaient sur sa tête et une langue fourchue sortait de temps en temps de sa gueule. Oui, il était vraiment mimi. Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas posséder de couleur déterminé. Son corps passant par absolument toutes les teintes. Tantôt rouge, puis jaune, vert, marron.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il change de couleur ?

-C'est parce qu'il est encore jeune, il n'arrive pas encore à se fondre dans le décor.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Les draméléons peuvent changer de couleur afin de ne pas se faire repérer lorsqu'ils chassent par exemple.

-Ah oui, comme un caméléon un peu ! je comprends mieux d'où leur vient leur nom.

-Et en avez-vous trouver un pour celui-ci ?

-Oui ! je vais l'appeler Milone !

-Kiouuuuuuuuuuuuu !

-Il a l'air d'aimer ça. Regarde, il a prit une teinte blanche, ça montre sa joie.

-Il change de couleur selon ses émotions ?

-Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il communique entre eux. Je dois avoir un livre sur la signification des couleurs quelque part. Je te le prêterai.

-Merci !

-Kiou kiou !

-Il doit avoir faim le pauvre. Qu'est-ce que ça mange ? De la viande ?

-Pas du tout ! il ne faut surtout pas leur en donner, ça les mets en colère. Non, il mange du chocolat, et rien que du chocolat !

-C'est une blague ?

-Pas du tout.

-Comment se fait-il que vous en sachiez autant sur les draméléons ?

-Armand était un passionné de ces créatures, il m'en a tellement parlé que je ne risque pas d'en oublier une miette.

-Oh je vois.

Le visage de Harry se referma alors, un voile de tristesse passant sur ses yeux. Milone rapprocha sa tête du visage de sa « mère » prenant une couleur brune, signe de son inquiétude.

-Kiouuuu !

-Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? c'est encore à cause de tout à l'heure ?

-Non, ça va. C'est rien du tout. Je vais donner à manger à Milone.

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine, l'air toujours ailleurs. Le professeur retourna à sa tasse de thé, devenu froide depuis. Il ne comprenait pas Harry. Pourquoi avait-t-il un air aussi triste ? Etait-ce de sa faute ? Sûrement pensa-t-il. Il devait aller lui parler.

Il prit le plateau et alla vers la cuisine. En entrant, il fut surprit de voir Harry, un grand sourire sur son visage, donnant à Milone du chocolat dans une petite cuillère. Le draméléon semblait ravie de voir sa « maman » sourire de nouveau, ayant reprit une teinte blanche. Il s'amusait à faire des petits bonds sur la table remarquant que cela faisait rire Harry. En voyant entrer Severus, le draméléon voleta vers lui et tira sur le col de sa chemise semblant vouloir l'attirer vers Harry.

-Mais enfin, lâche moi voyons ! Je vais renverser le plateau !

-Ahahahahahahahah !

-Oh, ça va Potter ! Arrêter un peu de rire et dîtes à votre oiseau de me lâcher !

-Milone veux juste s'amuser un peu. C'est juste un bébé.

-Oui et bien dîtes lui quand même de…

BOUM

Severus venait de se ramasser par terre, envoyant valser le plateau et tout son contenu sur le sol. Les tasses et la théière se fracassèrent en mille morceaux.

-Severus ! Ca va ? je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, je…

-Aïe !

-Severus ?

-Ce n'est rien. Juste une coupure.

Harry avisa l'entaille sur la main de son professeur. Celle-ci était profonde et le sang commença à couler lentement. Harry devint blanc comme un linge.

-Oh mon dieu ! Attends, je vais chercher du désinfectant !

-Kiouuu !

-Milone ! C'est vraiment pas malin ! Regarde ce que t'as fait !

-Kiou !

Milone prit une teinte noire et alla se cacher derrière la table.

-Harry ! Ce n'est pas grave !

-Attends, je reviens !

-Harry !

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce en courant.

-Ah c'est pas vrai !

Severus se releva doucement et fit disparaître les traces de la catastrophe.

-Kiou kiou kiou.

-Viens là toi. C'était pas très malin ce que tu as fait.

-Kiouuu !

-Allez viens, je vais pas te manger. C'était juste un accident, tu feras attention la prochaine fois.

-Kiou !

Milone voleta de nouveau vers Severus et s'enroula autour de son cou comme un serpent. Il regarda la blessure sur la main de l'homme et il vira au brun.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

-Kiou ?

-Mais oui, ça ira !

Le draméléon approcha sa tête de la main de Severus et y passa doucement sa langue. Aussitôt, la blessure cicatrisa et disparut.

-J'ai du désinfectant ! Fais voir ta main !

-Ce n'est plus la peine. Milone a été plus rapide que toi.

-Hein ?

-Je t'expliquerai. Allez, oublions tout ça veux tu ?

-D'accord, mais…

-Pas de mais, allez, viens là.

Severus agrippa le bras de Harry et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille.

-Cesse de te faire du souci. Je te promets que jamais plus je ne te ferais de mal. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir triste, alors s'il te plait, ni pense plus.

-Severus.

-Chhhhhhut !

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, les larmes de Harry n'en finissant plus de couler. Il se sentait rassurer mais il ressentait toujours cette pression étrange au niveau de l'estomac. Severus de son côté se disait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais se séparer de Harry, qu'il était devenu beaucoup trop important à ses yeux. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir de telles pensées mais ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Milone quand à lui, comprit que ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode pour que ces deux là acceptent leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Il faudrait penser à une nouvelle tactique d'approche.

_Valà Oui, je sais, j'ai été extrêmement longue pour poster ce chapitre, je n'ai aucune excuse sauf celle de la page blanche. Mais je suppose que ça ne change rien. Enfin, vous l'avez quand même ce nouveau chap. Je ne vous dirais pas quand arrive le prochain, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée._

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de Milone dîtes moi ? J'adore les dragons les serpents et les caméléons alors j'ai fait un mix de tout ça et voilà ce que ça a donné _

_Kissoux les gens et review pleaze, ça me motivera pour écrire la suiteuuuuh !_


End file.
